Brutal Love
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Déchirés dans un amour brûlant, un amour de haine, un amour douloureux... Parce qu'ils s'aiment mais ne se le diront jamais vraiment. Song-fic, post-guerre.


Fiction : Brutal Love.

Genre : Song-fic, Romance, Drama, Angst.

Auteur : HiMaboroshi, pour changer, héhé.

OS publié le : 17/07/13, il est minuit 53.

Disclaimer : La chanson, Brutal Love, appartient à Green Day, les personnages et lieux appartiennent à notre très chère J.K. Rowling ! Dommage, héhé. Un peu d'argent me ferait pas de mal, à moi.

Note de l'auteur : La chanson, vous l'aurez compris, c'est Brutal Love, de Green Day, leur dernier album, !Tré!. Moi je conseille de lire l'OS avec, mais vous faites comme vous voulez, bien sûr. J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS comme j'aime cette chanson.

Bonne lecture et **Gloria to the Son of God**. (L)

* * *

_**Brutal Love**_

* * *

_**Turn out the lights,**_

_(éteins les lumières) _

La porte d'entrée claqua dans la nuit, au 12, Square Grimmaurd, brisant la quiétude qui régnait. Le jeune homme qui était l'auteur de ce bruit monta rapidement les escaliers sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre, enlevant sa veste tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de son parrain qui était devenue la sienne. Fermant la porte, il éteignit la lumière après s'être totalement déshabillé, se retrouvant avec un unique sous-vêtement.

_**Close your eyes**,_

_(ferme les yeux)  
**Tear up the silence,**_

_(déchire le silence) _

Il s'allongea sur son lit, ébouriffant ses cheveux de jais, ses yeux émeraudes fixant le plafond éclairé d'un trait orangé, reflet du réverbère qui illuminait la rue à côté. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla et il ferma les yeux avec force, retenant difficilement la douleur qui tiraillait sa gorge. Malgré tout, un sanglot passa la barrière de ses lèvres serrées, et son corps fut secoué d'un spasme. Plus il résistait, et plus c'était douloureux. Harry Potter posa le dos de sa main sur sa bouche, obligeant la douleur à rester enfermée en lui, comme un animal furieux qu'on serait forcé d'enfermer dans une cage. Et à cet instant, il lui labourait la poitrine à grandes griffes, lui broyait le cœur comme on briserait du verre. Et ça faisait terriblement mal.

_**The heartache of your life**_

_(le chagrin d'amour de ta vie)  
**Dance forever**_

_(danse pour toujours)  
**Under the lights.**_

_(sous les lumières)  
**This brutal love...**_

_(cet amour brutal) _

Ce n'était pas un chagrin d'amour, pas vraiment. C'était juste douloureux. C'était de la jalousie. C'était un amour brutal. Un amour différent, un amour entre deux ennemis plus vraiment ennemis. Quand l'amour se mêle à la haine, parce que la limite entre les deux est bien trop mince et qu'ils avaient mis longtemps avant de succomber. Ils s'étaient habitués à cet amour brutal, à cette flamme qui danserait toujours entre eux. A la douleur et aux frissons, à l'amour et à l'absence de raison.

L'image de leurs deux corps enlacés dansant un slow sous les lumières tamisées de son appartement londonien s'imposa brusquement à lui. Sa tête à lui posée sur l'épaule à la peau diaphane, les cheveux blonds caressant la peau halée, les yeux gris qui rencontrent ceux émeraudes et leurs lèvres qui s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre avec amour et haine. _Rage and love(1)... _

Ses épaules furent secouées de soubresauts toujours plus forts, toujours plus douloureux, alors qu'il retenait l'animal qui lui coupait la respiration. Mais le maîtriser était difficile, et l'animal se débattait... et il continuait à lui broyer le cœur...

_**Of how you want it,**_

_(de la façon dont tu le veux)  
**You're beggin for it**_

_(tu pries pour lui) _

Il aurait voulu l'avoir pour lui, il aurait voulu lui appartenir corps et âme. Le laisser le posséder, le laisser bafouiller leur amour et leurs principes. Défier l'étiquette affronter le monde ensemble. Mais c'était un amour brutal, et un amour brutal reste caché... Tout avait été impossible pour eux, depuis le début, et Harry le savait. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'espérer, au plus profond de lui. Rien que Narcissa Malfoy n'approuvait pas leur relation. Elle s'y était fortement opposée et avait proposé un bon parti, à Draco, une jolie jeune femme du nom d'Astoria Greengrass. Cela n'avait pas empêché le beau blond de voir Harry en cachette. Ce soir, il lui avait clairement dit que c'était terminé, entre eux. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus eu le choix, à cause de sa mère et des parents de sa nouvelle fiancée. Qu'ils avaient été découverts, et que c'était grave.

Que plus jamais il ne le reverrait.

Qu'il ne le toucherait plus.

Et c'était ce qui faisait le plus mal.

Harry exhala, tentant de reprendre sa respiration tandis qu'il suffoquait.

_**But you can't have it**_

_(mais tu ne peux pas l'avoir)  
**Even if you tried**_

_(même si tu as essayé)_

Un jour, alors que Draco venait de le quitter précipitamment, écourtant ainsi leur séjour ensemble, Harry avait été pris d'une rage folle. A cet instant, il détestait Narcissa Malfoy de le séparer de son fils, il la détestait pour le fait qu'elle soit rentrée plus tôt de son voyage d'affaires pour s'occuper des noces de Draco, il la détestait pour la douleur que cela lui occasionnait. C'est ainsi qu'il avait atterri au manoir Malfoy et qu'il avait incendié une jeune femme blonde, froide comme le marbre, aussi rigide qu'un bloc de glace, alors qu'il lui hurlait dessus qu'il avait mal, que tout était de sa faute à elle. Quand il avait eu fini, elle avait haussé un fin sourcil méprisant, glacialement polaire, lui demandant s'il avait fini de se comporter comme un cloporte, et de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Combien de fois avait-il tenté de convaincre Draco de tout laisser tomber et de venir avec lui ? Il ne comptait plus. Tout comme il ne comptait plus ses refus, et les nombreuses disputes qui avaient suivi.

_**It's in the clutches**_

_(c'est dans les griffes)  
**In the hands of**_

_(dans les mains de)  
**This brutal love**_

_(cet amour brutal)_

Jamais il ne s'était autant battu pour personne. Même lorsqu'il avait perdu Ginny, même lorsqu'Hermione et Ron s'étaient éloignés de lui pour vivre leur vie de famille. Non pas qu'ils ne l'aimaient plus, mais c'était ainsi qu'allaient les choses, ainsi qu'on vivait sa vie en s'éloignant de nos amis, sans forcément le vouloir...

Son couple avec Ginny n'avait tenu qu'un an après la guerre, alors qu'Harry était complètement dévasté. Il s'était alors trouvé en Malfoy un compagnon idéal pour apaiser la douleur qui l'habitait. Et puis il avait trouvé plus qu'un simple compagnon... jusqu'à ce que sa petite-amie le découvre.

_**Lovers and fools**_

_(les amoureux et les fous)  
**Are tearing me apart**_

_(me déchirent)_

_**Here comes trouble**_

_(là est la difficulté)**  
The uninvited**_

_(l'intrus)**  
This brutal love**_

_(Cet amour brutal)_

Cette situation l'avait rapidement enterré. Alors qu'au début il se sentait vivant dans la haine, l'amour avait renversé toutes ses barrières, le rendant troublé. Concilier l'amour et la haine n'est pas chose facile.

_Rage and Love..._

Un amour brutal. Un amour sanglant. Un amour douloureux, ponctué de joies et de doux baisers. C'étaient ceux-là qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer, ceux-là qui lui faisaient mal ce soir-là, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'y en aurait plus. C'était peut-être ça, le pire. Comme la drogue. On plane, on est heureux quand on en prend. Et quand on en a plus, quand on retombe, quand on sait qu'on ne connaîtra plus ce moment de bonheur extrême, on souffre, on dit que ça s'appelle le manque. Moi j'appellerais plutôt ça, une « descente »...

Astoria Greengrass était l'intrus dans ce ménage à trois. On ne pouvait pas se partager ainsi, d'autant que Draco ne l'aimait pas. Harry aimait à croire que c'était lui qu'il aimait...

_**Dropped out**_

_(dépouillé à l'extérieur)  
**Dropped it in years**_

_(dépouillé au cours des années)  
**Our love is whispered on the low**_

_(notre amour est murmuré doucement)_

Un amour sans fin, un amour sans vie. Dénudé, sans cœur et sans raison. Un amour de pluie... Ephémère. Doux et léger. Comme... un souffle.

« _Je t'aime... Je t'aime, Draco... _»

Léger comme ce murmure, brisé comme ce sanglot, détruit comme cette voix. Un cœur de détruit, peut-être le dernier. Un dernier souffle, et le silence est soudainement brisé, déchiré par les pleurs d'un homme au cœur broyé. Un homme aux joues taries par ses larmes salées.

Il ne verrait jamais ce message laissé sur répondeur, celui qui semble froid au premier abord, mais celui qui, si on écoute bien, est aussi déchiré que le destinataire, une voix qui supplie, un voix qui demande le pardon, une voix qui se met à genoux, peut-être un amour détruit...

Un amour brutal...

* * *

(1) : Rage and Love, extrait de la chanson Jesus of Suburbia, toujours de Green Day. Je trouvais que ça allait bien.


End file.
